


A Dragon's Tooth, Split In Two

by eyesasblackasthevoid



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bullavellan, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Polyamorous Inquisitor (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:37:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8333056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyesasblackasthevoid/pseuds/eyesasblackasthevoid
Summary: My version of the inquisitor giving Bull the dragon tooth necklace. It's mostly the same, though I changed a bit of dialogue here and there.*Tagged as multi relationship because while the focus of this is on my Lavellan's relationship with Bull, her relationship with my Kasra Adaar is also briefly addressed. The three of them are in a polyamorous relationship. I plan on writing fics with the three of them actually all interacting in the future





	

“He’s going to love this, Cade,” Kasra told her, after finishing looking over the gift for Bull as he handed it back to her. 

“I know, but are you sure you don’t feel a little left out? I suppose I could’ve had the tooth split in three.” 

He shook his head with a smile. “I’m good. I can always find something else to do for Bull later. You wanted to do this for him. You killed the damn dragon with him, after all. This is all you.”

She looked down at the necklace in her hands. The half she kept for herself was too big for her to actually wear comfortably around her neck. For now, it resided in her pack. 

“Do you know where he is?”

“Where he always is, I presume,” He replied, referring to the tavern. 

“Right.” She almost turned to leave, but a sudden bundle of nerves froze her in place, “What if he doesn’t want this?”

“What? Why wouldn’t he want it? You have seen how he gets about dragons, right?” 

“That’s not my concern. The meaning behind the tooth, Kasra. What if he doesn’t want that?” 

“He does. Just as I do.”

“Yeah?”

“Absolutely,” He assured her, gently taking her face in his hands and angling it upwards to lean down and kiss her. He rested his forehead against hers, “You’ve nothing to be nervous about. He’s as crazy about you as I am. After everything you two, just you two have shared, why would he say no to you now?”

“You’re right,” She agreed, though the nervous doubts still lingered. “I’ll go find him.” 

Rising on her tiptoes, she gave him a peck on the cheek, and spun on her heel to leave the room and track down Bull. She found him, just where Kasra had assumed he’d be, sitting in his usual spot behind the stairs in the Herald’s Rest. 

She kept her arms behind her back, holding Bull’s gift out of his view, or anyone else's, as best as she could manage. 

He casually threw a “hey, boss” at her as she approached. 

“Hey, Bull. I’ve got something for you.” 

“Oh yeah? Well I think I’ve got something for you too. C’mon, I’ll go first.” 

He stood and gestured for him to follow her up to his room at the top of the tavern on the battlements. She walked up the steps behind him as she’d done plenty of times before but this felt different. It didn’t feel casual anymore, that was it, in her mind she’d already made this into something more. How was she going to deal with this if that wasn’t what he wanted? 

‘The necklace can wait,’ she thought as she quickly hid it beneath his bed while he was going through his dresser for something. ‘If this ends up making things weird between us, I want one last time with him.’ 

But immediately after she thought that it occurred to her that things would never be weird between them. She’d been comfortable around him since they met in the freezing rain fighting Vints on the Storm Coast. If he decided he didn’t want to be with her anymore, somehow she knew their interactions afterwards wouldn’t be awkward. He’d go on as if nothing had ever happened, and that would make it hurt more. 

She wasn’t sure how she’d gotten so worked up over this, why she was suddenly convinced that he was looking for the first chance to break things off with her. Was it simply that she was terrified of losing him? Amidst all the monsters she fights on a regular basis had this truly become her worst fear? 

She felt like a child with a crush, terrified of rejection, and was involuntarily reminded of when she was just that. But before the memory could truly take hold, Bull’s voice interrupted the thought.

“Hey, you seem kind of out of it. You with me, Cade?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” 

“You sure? Because if you’re not feeling one-hundred percent we’re not doing this right now.”

“I’m sure,” She said with confidence she wasn’t aware she was currently capable of, “I want this. I want you.” 

He spent a moment studying her expression for any signs to the contrary. Seemingly satisfied, he closed the short distance between them. “Good, because I want you out of these clothes.” 

-

“There we go,” he said softly as he propped himself on his elbows, watching her get dressed, “No inquisition, no war. Nothing outside this room. Just you and me. So what did you want to talk about?” 

She opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by the door opening. 

“Sorry to disturb your rest, inquisitor, but I was told I could find you here and….oh sweet Maker.” 

“Cullen,” Bull greeted him casually. “How's it going?” 

Before Cadence could say anything or even properly react all, Josephine came in behind Cullen, “Is the inquisitor in here? I was hoping-” 

The ambassador’s hand clasped over her mouth and the rest of her sentence was lost.

“Is there something I can help either of you with? Cadence asked, unable to veil her annoyance. 

Cullen babbled out an apology as he looked away, shielding his peripheral vision with his arms. “I'm so sorry, inquisitor.” 

“I cannot move my legs.” Josephine stated as Cassandra suddenly pushed past her. 

“Is something the matter-oh!” She gasped. 

“Oh for fucksakes,” Bull exclaimed. 

“Do you see this?” She promptly asked Cullen to which he quickly responded with a “no.”

Cassandra looked between them before saying, “So, I take it-” 

“Actually,” Bull gestured to Cadence, “She’s the one who’s been taking it.” 

Cullen snorted at that and Cassandra shot him a look before trying again. “I apologize for interrupting what I assume was a...momentary diversion.” 

“Nothing wrong with having a bit of fun.” Cullen commented. To which Josephine added, still frozen in place, “Who wouldn’t be a little curious?” 

Everyone was waiting for Cadence to respond now. She glanced over at Bull, then down at the bed where she’d temporarily stashed the tooth. She couldn’t put it off any longer. 

“This was more than a momentary diversion,” She found herself saying, “And Bull and I intend to continue. Is that a problem?”

The three of them assured her that it wasn’t and quickly left the room, closing the door behind them. Obviously desiring to put this awkward moment behind them just as quickly as the door had slammed shut.

Bull sighed as he sat up. “You okay, boss?”

She took a seat beside him with a laugh. “I believe we may have blinded poor Cullen.”

He didn’t say anything, just gently shook his head with a smile.

“But now that they’re gone and we have a minute-” She reached down to retrieve the necklace and sat it on her lap. 

“What’s that?” He asked, and for the first time since she’s known him, she found him to be genuinely caught off guard. 

“A dragon’s tooth, split in two,” She told him with more confidence in her voice than she would have had an hour prior. “So that no matter how far apart life takes us, we’re always together.” 

“Not often people surprise me, kadan.” 

“Kadan?” She could’ve sworn she’d heard him say that before. When they were drinking maybe but she couldn’t be sure. She was a lightweight if there ever was one, and all the details tend to melt away amidst nights of ale and song. 

“Kadan, my heart.” He translated as he took her in his arms and kissed her. 

“Kadan.” She hummed against his lips. Her eyes met his one as she then secured the tooth to hang around his neck. 

“I was scared to give it to you.” She admitted, “But I just wanted you to know how much you mean to me, Bull.”

He reached out to push some stray hair from her eyes, “Well, I’m glad, but why were you scared?”

“It doesn’t matter. My fears were ill-founded. I was just nervous.”

“You were scared I’d end this weren’t you?”

“Yeah…” She said the single word slowly, almost embarrassed by it. 

“I don’t think you have to worry about that. I’m not going anywhere, kadan.”


End file.
